


Luke's Marvelous Destiny

by Ambivalenthia



Series: Cursed or Something [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalenthia/pseuds/Ambivalenthia
Summary: The Cursed or Something Series, part 3.Luke Skywalker runs off to embrace his marvelous destiny as a Jedi knight, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Cursed or Something [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter overlaps with the final chapter of Cursed or Something Part 2: Cursed. 
> 
> If you are new to this series, the reading order is 1. Thirteenth, 2. Cursed, 3. Luke's Marvelous Destiny, and the story will continue with 4. Unnatural.

Luke leaned into his seat, feeling his heart skip as the civilian vessel entered hyperspace.He was safe now.For now.Soon his family would be tearing the galaxy apart looking for him.

It was no small thing for him to walk away.Luke had debated it for weeks but once he was sure, he did not hesitate.Kallus and Dodonna were off Coruscant, too, and on their way back to the Rebellion.

Luke could have gone with them.He could have a home in the Rebellion, he was sure.He’d practically grown up imagining he was flying with them.They were the last hope for the galaxy, especially in the Outer Rim where even the Empire didn’t really have control.

He’d always imagined, as a kid, that somehow once he got off Tatooine he would make contact, show them he could fly, and that would be that.He’d be one of them, fly combat, and somehow, against all odds, they would triumph over the Empire.

But the Empire had known to look for him before he’d even finished tenth form, let alone managed to find a way off Tatooine. 

He’d been angry at Obi-wan at first.Well, no… first, he’d been elated to get off Tatooine.They had a mission, Obi-wan had said, and Luke would have to make a choice that would change the galaxy forever.

That hadn’t been a complete lie, but it hadn’t really been a choice.Obi-wan had maneuvered him, make him a willing participant in what was no more than a hostage exchange.Luke would go to his family, and the Deathstar would spare Chandrilla. Refusing hadn’t really been an option.Obi-wan had known that would be the case.So there’d been awhile, early on when Luke had been reeling from meeting his sister, and then Vader, and even Emperor Palpatine himself, when he’d been resentful of Obi-Wan and more positively disposed towards Leia and Vader.

That hadn’t lasted very long.Leia was scary and the thing was, she really didn’t seem to realize it.She’d looked terrible the first time he’d met her.She’d been a prisoner of the Rebellion for months. She’d been collared and shackled and very thin.She’d seemed gentle and powerless.

But that’d had all changed the moment the Rebellion sent them off of Home One.He could still remember the flush that had run through his sister when she touched the Force.Her eyes had glowed amber and her smile had given him shivers. 

He’d gotten used to her just in time to meet Darth Vader and the Emperor.They’d both seemed suffocatingly utterly evil despite their kind seeming words.Luke had barely been able to stand it. 

He’d been glad the Emperor didn’t seem very interested in him.Vader, however, had been desperate to gain his lost son’s trust and loyalty.And, for awhile, Luke had thought, maybe it would all work out. 

But Luke’s mere addition to the family had started processes he still couldn’t quite understand.Vader had began to change, to lighten, it had been the only way he could find common ground with Luke.

And Leia… His resolutely dark sister, had gone in the other direction.She’d killed Palpatine and taken the dark side as her own.

She’d never been more terrifying than the days after she’d killed Palpatine.Vader had been trying to keep their family together, and Luke had wanted that, too. But Leia had left them, had run away, and he’d wondered, then, if he’d ever see her again.

The Jedi, it seemed, had sensed her coming.They’d gotten her help to destroy the Deathstar, and then managed to neutralize the nascent Sith lord.

Luke and Vader had brought Leia home forceless and somewhat repentant and it had seemed, for awhile, that maybe Leia could live without the force.

Obi-wan Kenobi had even come to Imperial center to teach Luke! Things were actually good for awhile. Darth Vader was, well, certainly not a Jedi, but also not truly a Sith.He occupied some grey space that allowed him to both fawn over his children and maintain absolute control of the Galactic Empire.

Luke didn’t want to blame Leia for disrupting that peace.But she’d just had to get her force powers back.She’d been relentless.She’d lied, she’d gone undercover, and she’d even maneuvered her former friends in the Rebellion.

Then Obi-wan Kenobi had said the words that had marked the beginning of the end for Luke’s time on Imperial Center.

“Leia will fall, and with her, Vader with return to darkness. I’m so sorry Luke, if you wish to continue your training you must leave them.I will be waiting for you.”

Obi-wan hadn’t explained why he was so sure Leia would turn back to the dark side.But he’d been adamant.Obi-wan said he could not be on Imperial center when that happened, but he would let Luke make his own choice.

Another one of those impossible choices, damn him.But Luke had stayed.He’d waited.He’d hoped that Leia would be strong enough to stay in the light.

Ahsoka Tano had just made it all worse.She’d told Luke to stay.She’d said that Obi-wan was wrong to ask Luke to leave his family, that it would be a terrible mistake.Vader, his former padawan had explained, needed Luke to stay.

But in the end, it had been all too clear that something was wrong with Leia.The signs of the dark side were all over her, no matter how much she said she wasn’t choosing it. 

Life was starting to become chaotic, Leia was deranged, unsure of what was real and what was dreams.

She’d disappeared for weeks, only to show up in the Outer Rim, wildly immersed in the dark side, worse than she’d ever been before.

Luke had had to admit that Obi-wan had been right.Leia was dangerous. She was falling.Vader would fall as well.Luke had to leave.

He’d managed to free two Rebel captives. With the force as his ally it had been all too easy.Alexandr Kallus and Jan Dodonna had suffered greatly at the hands of the ISB, but they were still alive.Luke had sensed them suffering in the depths of the Palace and he knew he couldn’t leave Imperial Center without freeing them.

He’d done it!Darth Vader had been so distracted by the transformations Leia was going through that Luke had managed to mind trick his way into the detention level and escape with the two prisoners.

Now it was done and Luke was alone.The rebels would have their soldiers back and Luke was finally free.He would disembark at Abregado-Rae, and from there he’d find Obi-Wan and resume his Jedi training. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Empire was looking for him.Abregado-Rae Spaceport was swarming with Stormtroopers.But Luke had the force, and they didn’t.

Now was the most difficult part of his trial.Obi-wan hadn’t told him exactly where to go next.It made sense, he supposed, Vader could have easily lifted that information from his mind.But the galaxy was so vast, and although his image wasn’t being broadcast as ‘wanted’ on the holo-net, he suspected it soon would be.

His father would never understand why he had to do this.Darth Vader had certainly changed a great deal in the time Luke had known him.He’d stopped using the dark side, and, although Luke had never touched the darkness himself, he knew that it was hard to walk away from.His sister was proof enough of that….

Luke had waited so long before leaving because he kept hoping Obi-wan would come back, or something would change and take the weight of this terrible decision off his shoulders.But things had only gotten worse.

Luke wondered if there was any hope for Leia.There had been days, weeks even, when he’d thought she’d stay in the light. But he was done with hoping things had worked out otherwise.Leia claimed she wasn’t choosing darkness.Fine.Luke, however, was definitively, wholeheartedly, going to choose the light side of the force.

Luke locked himself in one of the stinking spaceport freshers and tentatively began to meditate.It was actually easier to do here, far away from Coruscant and his sister’s presence. 

_Where do I go next?_ He asked the force, making his heart open for whatever answer would come, resolving himself to do its will.

But the force spoke of other things.Of a terrible change that was taking place far away.A rising dark power.It must be Leia.Luke had only just escaped in time.It would have been a million times harder to escape if Leia had already dispensed with the last of her inhibitions. 

Then the answer unfolded in his mind like a blossom.Alderaan.He was meant to go to Alderaan.That where his master was waiting for him?It was a bold move, going to what was essentially Leia’s home planet.But Luke supposed it was the last place anyone would come looking for him.

He spent his credits on a berth on a ship to Alderaan and mind tricked his way past security.Soon he was settled in and would be at Alderaan in hours.

He wondered what Vader would do now that Leia had fallen.Obi-wan was so sure that Vader would follow his daughter back into darkness.Luke hoped that wasn’t true.His father was a baffling mix of light and dark, but he somehow he was committed to neither.Luke couldn’t imagine what it would take for Darth Vader to fall a second time.Surely his father would be able to reign Leia in, as he had before?

Luke put such thoughts from his mind.He would focus on his training now, that was the whole reason he was doing this.

The air at Aldera Spaceport was crisp and clean and he drank it in deeply. It felt good to be here.Sure there were still the obvious signs of an Imperial presence, but it was subdued.Alderaan still had some autonomy, so long as they kept no military of their own.If his father found out the Rebels were on Alderaan…. Well, he’d probably level it like he had done at Hoth.

Luke drew up his hood, he couldn’t take any chances.He didn’t think anyone would recognize him from holos.Vader had hardly put him in the spotlight, and in these dingy clothes the Rebel cell on Coruscant had given him he didn’t look like a prince.

He reached out in the force again, seeking out Obi-wan’s presence.It was faint, but it was there.He needed to go north, so north he would go.

Alderaan was just beautiful, the lower lands had green valleys ripe with crops and at elevation there were endless snow peaked mountains.He’d seen snow only at the Winter Retreat on Coruscant, and that was probably synthetic.This, however, was a real world with natural weather.And the living force was strong here. 

He left the transport at Appenza.Now he reached out to Obi-wan’s presence and it reached back.He sensed that all he needed to do was wait and his master would come and find him.

Luke settled in at an Alderaanian cantina.It was a far cry from what he’d known on Tatooine, it was impeccably clean, and rang with subtle instrumental music.Like all cantinas however, there was an Imperial holo-net feed active in one corner.He winced when he saw his own face mirrored back at him. He was ‘wanted for questioning.’Well… Yes, he supposed his father had a lot of questions for him, but he didn’t suppose any of his answers would please him.

Luke crept back out of the cantina calling on the force to hide him.He completely missed the person walking towards him, and they collided, falling onto the snow dusted street.

“Follow me.” Obi-wan’s voice whispered.Then the man he had bumped into got up and walked away as thought nothing had happened.

Luke followed his master out of the village and down a trail which led up into the mountains.When they were well and truly alone, Obi-wan turned to face him, giving him a sad smile.

“You made it, Luke.”

“Yeah.I mean, um, yes Master Kenobi.”

Obi-wan smiled gently, “You mustn’t call me ‘master’ or use my name.There are a lot of people looking for both of us.”

Luke nodded, chastened. “I’m wanted for ‘questioning’.”

Obi-wan nodded gravely and led him on through a copse of trees.“I am aware.Well, young one, here we are.”

It was a small cabin, invisible from the village below.Inside it was warm and smelled of wood fire.Luke was glad to get inside, he hadn’t really had proper clothes for cold weather.

Obi-wan made tea and they sat down on cushions by the fire.Obi-wan’s face was lined and he looked older and tireder than he had on Coruscant.

“Luke, something has happened.” His master said heavily.

Luke nodded, “I sensed something. It was Leia, wasn’t it?She’s finally turned.”

Obi-wan sighed, “No, it was Vader who embraced the darkness.”

Luke blinked, “Father?”

“I fear your sister may be soon to follow.My boy, it is good that you escaped.”

But Luke didn’t feel good.A gnawing fear was growing in him.Father had returned to darkness.“Is this my fault?” Luke whispered.

Obi-wan gave him a tired look, “Of course not, Luke.”

“He only ever turned to the light because of me…” Luke muttered.“He must be so angry I left…”

Obi-wan’s gaze was very gentle.“It is more complicated than that.Now, Luke, I will tell you something and I beg you to listen with your whole heart.”

Luke nodded.

“You must put thoughts of your family far away from your mind.Your attachment to them is strong, and it will only bring you suffering.”

Luke looked away, feeling stricken. Yes, he was suffering.He had left his father and now his father had turned to the dark side once again.This was his fault.He should have stayed.How was he to know he was the deciding factor in his father’s redemption?


	3. Chapter 3

Other than hours of physical training and meditation, Luke didn’t have much to do but watch the horror he had created unfold on the Holo-net.The narrative of his escape was changing, they were using his name now, and it looked very, very bad.

‘Rebellion infiltrators abduct Imperial Prince Luke Skywalker’. His image was shown along with the two men he had helped escape from Palace detention.

Kallus and Dodonna were being blamed for this.They were still at large, thank the force, though Obi-wan had no direct information as to where the Alliance had them. The Alliance functioned as cells, he’d learned, and only Mon Mothmaknew where everyone was located. As for Obi-wan himself, he had a way of sending and receiving messages with the Alliance leadership, but, he’d explained, the most important thing he could do now was train Luke in the force.

It nearly broke Luke’s heart to pieces when the holo-net showed images of his sister, speaking about Luke’s abduction.Her words were carefully chosen, implying there was still the possibility of a resolution for all of this.Luke could come home. 

But he wasn’t going to do that.Leia’s eyes burnt unnaturally bright, and her skin was deathly pale.She was Sith now.

It would get worse before it got better, Obi-wan had told him.Sure enough, the narrative changed again.Now it was being hinted that Luke had been complicit in his own abduction.Someday soon they would accuse him of treason…And they would be right. 

Meditation helped.He could feel the darkness at the center of the galaxy dimly, but here on Alderaan he was immersed in light.Life was simple and Obi-wan taught him everyday, filling his mind with the history and traditions of the Jedi with a desperate urgency.

A reinstatement of the latent Inquisitorious was announced.The banned religion of the Jedi must not be allowed to proliferate, the Imperial Holo-net claimed. That hurt. Luke supposed his father wanted to hurt him now.That was what Sith did.But how could Vader ban the Jedi path, again?After he himself had returned to it? He supposed very few people knew or even suspected that for awhile, Darth Vader had embraced the light side, and the Sith had nearly been vanquished.Now Vader was determined to build the dark side ranks.He clearly meant to resume the ancient war between the Sith and the Jedi.

But Luke’s guilt was bleeding away. He wasn’t responsible for the evils committed by Vader or Leia.Obi-wan was adamant about that.It was absolutely essential that Luke be trained as a Jedi Knight, no matter his connection to the Sith.For the Jedi were the only hope for this galaxy, now more than ever.There were other Jedi, too, he was told.Yoda still lived, though his location was a secret only Obi-wan knew.Ezra Bridger fought with the Alliance now…

And Ahsoka?Luke had asked. 

Ahsoka, inexplicably, was on Imperial center with Vader and Leia.This fact pained Obi-wan deeply.Luke sensed there was more to this situation, but Obi-wan was resolute in his silence on the subject. Luke needed to focus on his training and trust the force. 

Soon it came time for Luke to build his own lightsaber.When he did so, Obi-wan explained, a ripple would sound through the force, and both of the Sith would sense that a new Jedi had risen.

That made him hesitate.What if it made everything worse?What if Father and Leia took this as the final straw, the ultimate betrayal? 

Sure enough, only hours after he used the force to assemble his new, green-bladed saber he was declared a traitor to the Empire.He’d known this was coming, but it still hurt terribly.Now he could never go back, except as a prisoner. 

His training was done and it was time to return to the Alliance.Or, rather, Obi-wan was returning.Luke, for all his childhood daydreaming had never been a Rebel.

Obi-wan used his connections in the Royal House of Organa to secure a shuttle off planet.They made several jumps in Hyperspace over a number of days.Finally they were united with the Alliance fleet.

Luke immediately missed Alderaan.He missed the fresh air and the quiet.Home One was an old Mon Calamari ship, filled with Alliance recruits young and old, all caught up with a powerful dedication to destroy the Empire.

Obi-wan had said Luke had nothing to hide, so they were open about his identity as Luke Skywalker.He had, after all, already been declared a traitor.But not everyone in the Alliance thought Luke should be among them.Jedi or not, he was Darth Vader’s child.He’d been third in line to the Imperial throne…

“Don’t mind them.” Sabine Wren told him dryly. “People who’ve been with the Alliance longer get all proud of themselves.They forget that most of us were with the Empire at one time or another.Defection is our main mode of recruitment.”

Luke appreciated that.“So you don’t care about who my family is?”

Sabine smirked, “I wouldn’t say that.But, unlike your sweet sister Leia, you aren’t lying about your identity.”

Luke nodded.His sister had been in the Alliance for months, first undercover, then under arrest. 

“I want to thank you, Luke Skywalker.” The big, bluff Garazeb Orelios told him solemnly.“You brought Alexsandr back to me.”

That did make Luke glad.Alexsandr Kallus and Jan Dodonna were back in the fight.He was glad he had been able to help them.

Ezra Bridger, though commonly found in the orbit of Zeb and Sabine, was keeping his distance from Luke.Luke regretted that.He would have liked to have the friendship of the only other Jedi his own age.But Bridger had rebuffed his friendship and maintained by what Luke could only call a professional distance. 

Luke wondered if Ezra was in love with Leia.Vader had certainly hinted as much, and Mara Jade had spoken of it as if Ezra and Leia were an established item.Didn’t Ezra know that attachment led to the dark side?Did he not care?Ezra, who had, for awhile, been an Inquisitor….Luke supposed it wasn’t his business, but he needed to be able to trust Erza Bridger, and for that to happen they really needed to talk. 

“You came up with this plan, didn’t you.” Bridger growled as he piloted them out of Home One and starting the process to enter hyperspace.

“Yeah.” Luke agreed, “I wanted to get to know you.”

Bridger sighed and once they had entered Hyperspace he turned to Luke with a pained expression, “You are so much like your sister.”

Luke wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“You maneuver people, just like she does.Do you even realize?” Bridger’s face was hard and his hands were curled into fists.

Luke sat there, stunned, “I wasn’t trying to manipulate you.I just thought if I knew you better…”

Bridger sighed, “I get it.And you’re right, we need to be able to work as a team.But… you’re Vader’s kid.”

Luke sighed, “That’s not something I chose.”

Ezra nodded, “I know that.But the thing is, Luke Skywalker, your father is my enemy.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Is Vader _your_ enemy, Skywalker?Could you fight your own father?”Ezra asked tightly.

Luke sighed, “I _am_ fighting him.That’s why I’m with the Alliance, to fight the Empire.”

Bridger shook his head. “I know.But if it came to a duel against Vader, could you kill him?”

Luke closed his mouth, considering the question. “I don’t know,” he admitted softly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you sense her?” Luke asked as they locked down the shuttle at the Mos Eisley Spaceport.

Ezra nodded, “I think so.”

“Me too.” Luke agreed.Mara Jade was nearby and she was the mission.Luke had realized that Mara had been practicing the light side this last year and if there was a chance they could bring her onboard the Alliance they had to try.

So Luke had suggested that he, and Ezra, as the Alliance’s Jedi knights, reach out to her.It was risky.Jade had been a staunch supporter of the former Emperor and was Leia’s best friend.But he didn’t see how that could continue if Mara was in the light and Leia was in the darkness.In any case, they had to know for sure.

They took a room above a cantina, their shuttle was far too small for them to both sleep in.Tomorrow they would scout out Mara Jade and see if she was recruitable.

The force had other ideas.

Luke woke to the heat of a red saber tip at his throat.Mara Jade was standing over him, a finger to her lips.Ezra was still sleeping soundly across the room.

Mara gestured that Luke should get out of bed.He did so.She pointed to the balcony and he complied, stepping out into the hot Tatooine night.

Mara closed the door behind herself and switched off her blade.“You’re an idiot to come here,”she spat.

Luke had to admit that might be the case.“So far so good, though, you could have just killed me.”

Mara gave him a cruel smile, “You’re worth more alive.”

But he sensed no ill from her in the force, just incredulity that he was here at all.

“Thanks.” Luke replied tightly.“I— wanted to see where you stood with all this.”

Mara raised an eyebrow, “With what?”

“Um, with the war?”

Mara snorted.“Is this your way of asking if I want to join your Rebellion?”

Luke shrugged, “If you are really a Jedi now you have to admit it is the right place for you.”

Mara Jade rolled her eyes, “You’ve changed, Luke.You didn’t used to be so self-righteous.”

“I have changed.So have you.”

But Mara was shaking her head. “Not _that_ much.Listen, Skywalker, the force is the force.Loyalty is something else. _You_ are a traitor, I’m not.”

“So you are still in league with the… Sith?”Luke asked.

“You mean with your father and your sister?Yeah, I’m in league with them, Luke, you idiot.Leia is my best friend.”

“But—”

“But nothing.” Mara Jade said firmly.“I’m doing good work here on Tatooine.We’ve helped thousands of people escape slavery.We have offices on three planets now.I’m not about to kriff that up.”

“How can you be openly be a Jedi now that it is banned again?” Luke tried.

Mara gave him a look that clearly told him she thought he was stupid.“I’m here as an Imperial officer, not a stinking Jedi.And I’m your sister’s best friend. How hard is that to understand?”

“Even now?”

Mara scowled, “Especially now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, ‘especially now’?” Luke answered back.It had always been so easy to get into arguments with Mara Jade.

“Do you even see what you’ve done to your family, Master Jedi?”

That gave him chills.“I didn’t make them turn dark.”

Mara gave a short hard laugh, “Spare me, traitor.” She stood, which apparently was some sort of signal because Luke felt the unmistakable pop and sting of a dart in his neck.Unconsciousness reached up and dragged him away.

***

Luke awoke in a cell with Ezra Bridger, who like him, was wearing stun cuffs and looked none too happy about it. 

The cell was dingy, which meant they weren’t aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, that was good.Luke reached out in the force.Yes, they were still on Tatooine, albeit definitely in a detention cell, and in a building filled with Stormtroopers.

“So, what now?” Ezra Bridger asked drolly.

Luke sighed, “Hey, you have way more experience getting out of these situations than I do.”

Ezra smiled at that, “Yeah, but this is your plan.I take it our target contacted you last night?”

“Yup.She’s not interested in joining us.”

Ezra rolled his eyes, “I never would have guessed that.So, I guess we’re kriffed now, huh?”

Luke stared at Bridger, “You’re teasing me.”

Ezra Bridger shrugged, “I have to get my laughs in when and where I can.Soon I’ll be getting tortured by your dear old dad, I suspect.”

Luke paled at that, “You think he’s on his way?”

Ezra nodded.

“We have to get out of here.” Luke said feeling a renewed sense of urgency.

Ezra smirked, “We will.Relax and get some rest.”

Luke tried to calm himself.He couldn’t imagine Bridger would be in such a jovial mood unless he had a way to escape.That, or they really were kriffed, because Luke had learned a lot from Obi-wan but he didn’t know how to get out of stun-cuffs.

Mara Jade sidled into view a few hours later.From beyond the shielding which kept them in, she smirked.“Ezra Bridger, it has been too long.”

Ezra sighed, “Hey, Mara.So, how long do we have?”

Mara raised an eyebrow, “Until what?”

Ezra scowled, “Until Vader or Leia or Thrawn or someone gets here to take us into custody.”

“You are already in custody.” Mara pointed out.

“Yeah, but you know what I mean.Star Destroyers, torture droids, the dark side, all that.”

Mara laughed.“It would serve you right.But it so happens I know what you did for Leia on Atollon.”

Ezra brightened at that. “So you’re gonna let us go?”

Mara smiled.“Just you, Ezra.”

“Wait, what?” Luke broke in.

“What?” Mara smiled toothily.“I told you Luke, Leia is my best friend.She’ll be happier knowing Ezra here is still at large in the galaxy.And that’s what matters to me, making my friend happy.You, princeling, are staying put.”

Ezra sighed, annoyed, “I’m not going to just leave Luke here.”

Mara just smiled, “I think you will.I think you know very well that Leia needs to see her brother.”

Ezra looked away, thinking.

Luke didn’t like this.“So _is_ Leia on her way, then?”

Mara shook her head.“First Jedi Bridger here gets going.Then I will set up a Holo so you can talk to Leia. She will decide what to do with you.”

Something in the force told Luke to trust Mara Jade, so he nodded.Ezra Bridger gave him a long, complicated look, and let himself be escorted from the cell by Stormtroopers.

Mara set up a holo feed to project into Luke’s cell.He had to wait for some time but eventually a dark cloaked form took shape.

“Luke.” His sister’s voice was unchanged, though in the flickering blue holo feed she looked pale and drawn, her eyes unnaturally bright.

Luke felt flooded with conflicting emotions and tried to calm himself. “Hey, Leia.”

“How could you do this to us, Luke?To Father?”

Luke felt ashamed, despite everything Obi-wan had said to the contrary— Luke _had_ hurt his family terribly. 

Leia had more to say, “After everything I went through to bring you home, you just throw it all away?”

Luke sighed, “I believe I am doing the right thing, Leia. I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused.”

“Pain?’ Leia snarled, “You’ve betrayed us.”

Luke wondered if his sister was powerful enough to reach out through the force and choke him.She looked like she wanted to.

“So what happens now?” He asked.

“Now?” Leia asked rhetorically, “I should have Mara freeze you in carbonite and ship you home.But I’m not going to do that, do you know why?”

Luke had to admit he did not.

“Because,” Leia spat, a tear sneaking out one of her brightly burning eyes, “I can’t put father through that.”

“So you aren’t brining me in?” Luke clarified, relief starting to kindle in his gut.

“No.Go hide with your Rebellion, Luke.I’ll stay here with our father.”

***

Luke caught up with Ezra at their ship and they wasted no time getting off of Tatooine and back to Home One.Once they docked Ezra stalked away, claiming exhaustion, and Luke didn’t follow him. 

Obi-wan found him sometime later, still sitting in the shuttle cockpit, trying and failing to meditate. 

“You are disturbed.” His master observed, sitting down in the seat next to him.

Luke sighed, “I spoke with Leia.She told me to stay away.”

“Ah.”Kenobi said softly.“Perhaps that is for the best.”

Luke glanced up at that.

“She let you go, young one.”

Luke gulped and looked away, “She blames me for hurting father.”

“This is exactly why the Jedi do not have families.” Obi-wan told him solemnly.


	5. The story continues...

That's right, this is just a note to point readers to the finally chapter of the Cursed or Something series, part 4 Unnatural, which is being updated with new chapters weekly.


End file.
